Teri Kadar Ab Hai Jani
by Palak96
Summary: sorry di.. kaan pakar ke maafi mangti hun ek mahine baad aapko yeh de rahi hun.. it is on Rajat and Kaira.. no bashing and no obligations to read.. just to make my sister happy...


**A/n: sorry sorry sorry kaan pakar ke.. sorry kehti hun pehle.. itni late aapko aapka birthday gift de rahi hun meri teddy di.. (katiiy) par kya karu.. di aap toh janti hai na couple.. yeh sab main ahi likh sakti hun.. toh ek try kiya… please people no bashing.. warning it is on Rajat and Kaira.. no obligations to read.. just a birthday gift to my di.. actually belated.. **

A person was sitting and working on his desk… he phone buzzed.. he looked it was a reminder.. he hits his head..

"oh kaise bhul gaya mai.."

Sachin asked "kyu bul gaye aap"

Rajat: sachin aaj kaira ka birthday hai..

Sachin: oh.. pechli baat toh bahut late ho gaya tha aur madam muh fhulake baith gayi thi iss baar aisi naobat maat aane dijiye.. jayie..

Rajat informing.. abhijeet left from bureau..

He messaged kaira..

"tek 4 baje.. ready rehna mai tumhe lene aaunga.."

Kaira.. came out from washroom wearing.. jeans top.. she saw her phone… a message was there.. she opened it and smiled..

"kyu jee? Aaj kya special hai"

She messaged back..

Rajat received the message.. he smiled

"aaj kuch special nahi hai.. bas aise hi bahar le jaa raha hun"

Kaira.. glared.. "iss saal phir bhul gaye aaj kya hai"

Rajat smiled..  
"kaira.. aaj kuch special nahi hai.. abhie mai busy hun shyam ko miltey hai.. take care"

Kaira angry.. "iss baar bil bhul gaye.. huh"

Doorbell rings.. she goes and opens the door.. her friends come and wish.. her she gets happy… day passed.. it was 3:30 pm.. kaira decided to get ready… here rajat… was doing all the preparation to surprise kaira.. soon he was finished.. he take the car and drove towards kaira's house.. he reached there… ranged the bell.. but no one opened the door..

He calls.. kaira.. but her phone is ringing from inside the house.. no one picking up… he gets tensed.. he knocks.. "kaira.. kaira…"

Finally he decides to break the door.. he entered inside.. was shocked.. the house was at a mess.. all the things were fallen down… vase broken.. and few blood drops were there.. he bents down.. ckecks the blood.. it was fresh.. he shouted "kaira.." he ran inside the bedroom.. but no one was there… "kya hua yaha.. kaha" he rushes out.. to enquire neighbors.. but no one knows about it…

Then a boy tells him..

Boy: haan gher se awaas toh aa rahi thi.. mai dekh hi nahi paya.. awaas phir band ho gayi.. phir ek gadi mei maine unhe jaatey hue dekha..

Rajat: gadi ka number dekha…

Boy: nahi mai dhur tha na..

The boy leaves…

Rajat.. get tensed.. he gets inside the car… and starts driving.. his phone rings.. he picks up without looking the id..

"hello" his tough voice..

He stopped the car harshly…

"inspector.. kitni khush kismet hai na tumhari dost janamdin wale din ko maramdin bana diya tumne"

Rajat was stunned "kya bakwaas hai yeh kaun ho tum?"

The person smirks… "tumhari zaban mei kahu toh tum mere mujrim ho aur mai tumhara mujrim hun waise itni jaldi bhul gaye mujhe"

Rajat: kaun?

Person: kaun jaurari nahi hai.. waise tumhari dost kaira hai bahut khubsurat..

Rajat: kaira.. usey kuch hua na toh tujhe zinda nahi chodunga mai samjha…

Person says.. "tumhare pass 5 gante hai aapni kaira ko dhudne ko… agar tum nahi dhund paaye toh mai ussey toh" and disconnects the call…

Rajat gets tensed.. and immediately drives back towards the bureau.. informing his khabri… at bureau..

Abhijeet asked.. "rajat tum toh kaira ke pass.. jane wale they na.."

Rajat: sir wo kaira ko kisine kidnap kar liya..

Abhijeet: kya lekin kaise…

Rajat: pata nahi sir kaun hai.. pata nahi kaira kaisi hogi tek toh hogi wo…

Abhijeet: rajat.. relax kuch nahi hoga ussey wo mil jaayegi..

Rajat: sir… har baar mai uska birthday bhul jaata tha.. iss baar yaad raha toh wo mere saath nahi hai.. ussey surprise karna chah raha tha.. aur ab.. he moves out of the bureau… the time passed.. night had arrived.. rajat blamed himself… all because of him.. kaira's birth day was ruined.. this happy moment.. for her.. turned into sadness.. his khabri called him and informed him about the place where he saw kaira… he rushed towards the place.. it was an unknown old.. closed factory.. the shutter was half down.. he went inside.. with his gun alone.. he checked each and every single place.. then a passage was there.. he went inside…. He saw a girl lying down.. he rushed to her.. and turned her..

"kaira kaira" patting her cheeks.. her head was bleeding.. and he checks her pulse which were a bit low… he tried to pick up her but his head jerk behind.. he turned.. and fall down losing his conscious..

Here in the car..

Abhijeet: nikhil rajat ka phone trace hua?

Nikhil: haan sir.. yeh Andheri mei kahi hai…

Abhijeet: sachin jaldi chalao gadi..

Sachin nodes.. and drives… faster..

Rajat opens his eyes.. his hand automatically went behind.. feeling instant pain.. in his head… he saw.. blood oozing out from behind… he opened his eyes.. fully trying to get the scenario around and remembered.. last.. when he saw kaira.. he got up and looked around for kaira..

He shouted "kaira" but no response… he gets up.. and a person was standing in front of him..

"kaun ho tum"

Person: mujhe bhul gaye? Yaad hai inspector… aise hi meri behen ke janam wale din.. tum mere gher pe aaye they.. aur mere samne.. mere bhaiya ka encounter kiya tha.. tabhie maine soch liya tha ki tumse badla lunga.. tumhare kisi kareebo ko tumhari aakho ke se samne.. uske janam din wale din marunga.. jaise meri behen maari thi.. sab.. khatam ho gaya tha uss din mera parivar tabah ho gaya tumhari wajah..

Rajat: oh.. toh tum uss serial killer ke chote bhai ho.. usne itne gunah kiye they ki.. maut se bhatar saja miley wo bhi kum hogi uske liye..

Person shouted "chup.. tumhare yeh badey badey dilogues.. darta nahi hun mai.. bahut pyaari dost hai na tumhari.. yeh"

Two people bringing kaira.. and pointing gun at her.. "maregi yeh aaj aur iske jimedar tum hongey"

Rajat: nahi please.. leave her.. wo meri dost.. nahi hai.. ussey badhke hai.. please leave her..

Kaira who was semi-conscious.. heard what rajat said.. she smiled a little..

Person: aur bhi aacha hai.. tumhe aur jyada dukh hoga.. aur mujhe utna hi sakun milega…

Rajat signaled kaira.. she got chance and kicked the person… ran towards rajat… and the master mind.. fired… kaira hugged rajat.. and both were on ground..

Rajat: kaira.. tum tek toh ho..

Kaira nodes.. "ahh" then he felt.. his hand with blood.. he got up.. and was shocked kaira was shot behind her back.. rajat was in full anger.. and started to fight with them.. soon the team also reached there… the person was taken.. to the bureau.. and kaira and rajat were taken to hospital…

Kaira was taken into operation theatre.. and on abhijeet's insists.. rajat went for his treatment.. as he was hurt on his head and hand too.. he came back.. after the bandage.. and sat outside the ot.. the time was 11 pm..

Abhijeet says "rajat.. sab tek hoga.. kuch nahi hoga kaira ko"

Then doctor comes out from the OT.. rajat gets up and aksed… "doctor.. kaira kaisi hai"

Doctor: she is fine.. jaldi unhe hosh aa jayega… zakham jyada gehre nahi hai..

Rajat smiles.. and doctor leaves…

Abhijeet looks at his face… and says "rajat.. wo tek hai toh aab kyu pareshan ho"

Rajat: sir.. kaise uske samne jau.. mai aaj uska janamdin.. maine itni tayari ki thi.. aura ab yeh sab ho gaya.. meri wajah se.. uska janam din aise..

Abhijeet: rajat.. joh hona tha ho gaya.. aur abhie ek ganta baaki hai uska birthday khatam hone mei..

Rajat: haan sir.. par aab..

Abhijeet: dekho.. ek tarika hai tum ussey khush karna chahtey ho na..

Rajat nodes.. "toh yaha ussey surprise kar do"

Rajat confused "matlab sir.."

He tell him something…

Rajat: par sir.. itni jaldi yeh sab kaise hoga aur yaha

Sachin: ho jayega.. hum sab help karengey..

All get to work… rajat entered inside.. the time was 11:45.. he sat beside her.. holds her hand..

"kaira.. please utho.. dekho main ahi bula tumhara birthday.. janta hun bahut late hai.. par.. please.. wake up.. please… aaj mujhe ehsaas hua ki tum meri life mei ek dost se badhkar.. ho.. shayad tumhe khoke aapni jindagi ka ek ahem hissa kho deta.. please.. wake up.."

Then he hears a voice "matlab.. ki aap mujhse pyaar karte ho"

Rajat was shocked.. he looked at kaira.. who opened her eyes.. and smiled..

Rajat: tumhe hosh aa gaya..

Kaira: haan wo.. jab aap.. mujhse baat kar rahe they tabhie aaya.. 3 saal se hum dost hai.. aur aapko itni late ehsaas hua ki aap mujhse pyaar kartey hai

Rajat: kehtey hai na insan ko uske chahne wale ki kadar jab samaj aati hai jab wo insan ussey dhur chale jaata hai…

Kaira smiled.. then she hears some noise from outside.. "yeh awaas kaisi hai"

Rajat: arrey mai toh bhul hi gaya.. ek minute haan.. he brought the wheel chair.. and made kaira sat on it.. and took her outside the room.. all said..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIRA"

She was surprised…

"yeh sab.. yaha"

Abhijeet said "who kya hai na rajat ne sab tayari ki thi tumhe surprise karne ki.. lekin uski mehnat bekar ho gayi.. toh socha yahi celebrate karle tumhara birthday"

Sachin: sir cake.. bas 5 minute baki hai 12 bajne mei..

Rajat: haan.. chalo..

And then kaira cut the cake.. she feds rajat.. and then to others… too…

Abhijeet says "abh hum chaltey hai rajat tum yahi ruko.. bye"

And they leave…

Rajat says "sorry kaira.. tumhara janamdin aise.. yaha.. maine toh bahut kuch socha tha"

Kaira: "rajat.. yeh infact mera ab tak ka best aur ek dum unique birthday tha"

Rajat: matlab.. ki tumhe yeh kidnapping.. yeh sab pasand aaya.. tumhe chot lgane.. yeh sab

Kaira: nahi.. dekho.. iss birthday pe action hua, drama hua, emo hua.. sab toh tha.. aur aapne hero banke bachaya mujhe.. thank you.. aur yaha hospital mei birthday manaya toh kya hua.. important toh yeh hai na.. ki aap mere saath hai.. aur mujhe aap pe bharosa hai.. aur mai toh sabse lucky girl hun.. jaha sab dawa lene aatey hai waha mera birthday mana jaa raha tha..

Rajat smiles..

"thanks kaira.. mujhe samajne ke liye… and sorry meri wajah se tumhe takleef hui"

Kaira: rajat.. aap please sorry maat kahiye aapki galti nhi thi ismei.. kehtey hai joh hota hai aache ke liye hota.. hai.. toh wahi hua.. aapko ehsaas ho gaya.. ki mai aapke liye kya hun..

Rajat smiles.. "aacha.. aab wapas chaltey hai.. aaram karo.. abhie zakham bhara nahi hai"

Kaira: aap hai toh jaldi bhar jaayega..

Then he takes her to the room.. and makes her lie on bed.. and she sleep securing.. saying "yeh birthday mere liye best tha"

Rajat kisses her forehead.. then caressed her hairs.. and the new relation had started…

**A/n: hope di aapko pasand aaya hoga.. I know aapke type ka nahi hai.. romantic bhi nahi hai.. par kya karu.. mai aise boring types hi likhti hun.. sorry.. sorry.. **

And Very Very Belated Happy Birthday!


End file.
